A Maldição do Cupido
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol * Tomoyo Fic pertence a Diana Hiragizawa [Quem não gosta do dia mais romântico do ano? ].


**TRADUÇÃO ~~ A MALDI****ÇÃO**** DO CUPIDO ~~**

Um novo dia tinha chegado, mas não apenas as ruas Tomoeda fosse um verdadeiro mar de corações e flores, as pessoas corriam a cada estabelecimento procurando o presente certo para a sua metade da média. Os chocolates foram as verdadeiras estrelas do dia, as meninas escolheu cuidadosamente a forma eo tamanho do doce para dar aos objetos de sua afeição ou correram para lojas em busca de matérias-primas para fazer seus próprios ricos presentes.

Enquanto a atmosfera de expectativa e esperança estava no ar, uma aura perturbada e beirando o escuro andou perto seguido por uma castanha, tentando animar a amiga.

-Eu digo que você é Sakura louco, fora, hoje é a pior coisa que eu posso fazer, eu não posso acreditar que você me faz ir para a escola - disse uma menina com longos cabelos negros e olhos expressivos que denotava ametistas tristeza e desconforto durante a

Tomoyo, você está exagerando e você também sabe como você pretende perder hoje, o que aconteceria com Eriol?

-Precisamente por isso é que eu faço

- Que diabos você está dizendo? - Diga desesperada e Castanha

"Quero dizer, eu levo muito bem com Eriol estragá-lo, saiba que este dia é quase como uma maldição para mim, não aguento mais, a cada ano acontece algo horrível para mim o que faz você pensar que este ano vai ser diferente?

-Ainda exagerando ...

- Exagerar ¿? Ok, só para refrescar sua memória lembrar que o direito primário off eu tive que colocar aparelho ortodôntico por dois anos?

-Uh ... Acho que você deveria esquecer que Tomoyo - Sakura disse com uma gota enorme na cabeça

- Esqueça! Quem poderia esquecer o glorioso "Tomoyo, Tomoyo de metal sorriso, neste dia glorioso que você quer beijar?" - Cantou a menina ao fazer uma dança engraçada

-As crianças são muitas vezes cruel às vezes, mas isso não significa que a tortura-se para o resto de seus namorados - sorrindo com ternura

-Sim, você está certo, na verdade algo anos me disse que quando eu tirei o aparelho começou a sair com Kazuo e Valentine essa cena me fez inveja porque eu dei chocolates aos nossos amigos que ainda se lembram do escola e para não mencionar Tomoeda inteiro.

-E-leste ...

- ... E depois de terminar Kazuo Yamazaki começou a andar com e você se lembra o que aconteceu em nosso primeiro Dia dos Namorados juntos?

-Eu ... eu acho beijando Chiharu - Castanha sussurrou quase imperceptivelmente

- Exatamente! E agora, um ano depois de todo o horror que eu decidi ir com Eriol e eu não vou permitir que este dia estragá-lo. Dia dos Namorados é só uma maldição para mim, por alguma estranha razão eu odeio Cupido

- Isso é totalmente absurdo!

'Claro que não, só acho que, algumas pessoas acreditam que um gato preto ou caminhar debaixo de uma escada vai trazer má sorte, eu acho que Dia dos Namorados é a minha má sorte, na verdade, deveria ser proibido o que eu digo ... naa confiança, eles sabem melhor do que todos - de repente, levantando a voz - Eu odeio NAMORADOS!

O grito finalmente ouvido por quilômetros e todos se viraram para ver impressionado, mas a menina não vacilou, em vez disso, deu um sorriso doce que parecia dedicar a todos os que assistiram.

- Ahhh! Adivinha o quê? Eu me sinto totalmente livre, eu não acho que a gritar na rua eu sinto era tão boa terapia

'Tudo bem - olhos bem abertos - agora eu sacudiu um parafuso você, Tomoyo

-Hehe, o que acontece ... - disse com um sorriso triste - ... o que acontece é que eu estou cansado deste sentimento de incerteza e de estar esperando que eu preparei este "dia glorioso" e, portanto, eu não vou ver ... Eriol hoje - decididamente ametista condenado puxando o seu telefone.

- Você acha que chamar para dizer-lhe para não ver? - Perguntou surpresa

- Claro que não, isso seria terrível! ... Vou mandar uma mensagem de texto - disse ele encolhendo os ombros com indiferença enquanto Sakura e terminou no chão da impressão.

Vendo o tipo de mensagem não pôde deixar de dar-lhe alguma razão, seu primo e melhor amigo, afinal de contas, era verdade que a vida tinha sorrido um corpo gracioso, inteligência e delicadeza, mas definitivamente foram fechando as portas a cada 14 fevereiro Tomoyo não tinha mencionado isso (milagrosamente), mas no ano passado ele estava sozinho sentimentalmente falando e ainda tinha passado terrível, eu estava andando pelo parque quando um casal pinguim jogando, inadvertidamente, tinha empurrado, terminando no chão com uma entorse no tornozelo, o olhar de todos os casais que estavam perto ea incapacidade de participar no concerto de namorados que ocorreria naquele dia e para a qual ele tinha ensaiado durante meses.

Mas por alguma razão, Sakura sentiu que este ano seria diferente, Hiragizawa Eriol havia chegado à vida Tomoyo iluminando o único aspecto que sempre foi azarado: o amor. A partir do momento que eles haviam trocado uma palavra, a química foi imediata e após um par de dias e estavam namorando, ainda, que os meses passavam, olhavam com horror ametista se aproximando a época do ano em que você quer ser avestruz e esconder a cabeça em um buraco, até que toda a confusão dos corações de cada um e os problemas que ela terminasse. E com isso em mente suavemente Sakura Tomoyo caminhou e tomou o telefone antes que enviou a mensagem.

- O que você está fazendo Saku?

-Evitar fazer nada estúpido

- Como ... - Surpreso

-Vamos para a escola, você vai ver que este ano vai quebrar o temido "Curse of Cupid" de que tanto falam

- A Maldição do Cupido? Boa maneira de chamar a minha desgraça - e andar sarcasticamente disse relutantemente, no final, ela queria acreditar que a maldição acabou.

...

Ao chegar ao Tomoeda preparatório mais Tomoyo pesadelos começou, dezenas de garotas andando pelos corredores feliz e levando consigo chocolates obsequiarían-los para suas namoradas e alguns mais andar orgulhoso com flores na mão, resultado de moda ocidental vieram os meninos para dar suas namoradas todos os tipos de coisas, moda que ela pesou bastante. Ele estava desconfortável vendo seus companheiros caminhando com seus dons como se fossem troféus, afinal, pensou ela, o amor não deve ter data definida e as meninas devem estar felizes de passar tempo com as pessoas que estavam especial para eles, não para as coisas que podem apresentar-lhes.

Eu não quero - disse ele, de repente, parando em frente da sala de aula

-Eu sei, mas nós estamos aqui - Sakura disse empurrando na sala de aula

Todos ficaram chocados com a presença de ametista e tornou-se um silêncio pesado, não era segredo para as aventuras da menina naquele dia, como a maioria eram colegas e sempre me pareceu estranho que ele decidiu ir para a escola .

Enquanto todo mundo olhava aberração que ela olhou horrorizado como o seu lugar estava irreconhecível geralmente cheio de flores de cores e um monte de balões amarrados à cadeira e um par de caixas de chocolates diferentes deu o toque final para a sua caixa era horror.

- Olha que bonitinho, Tomoyo! - Castanha disse com entusiasmo, ganhando um olhar incrédulo do acima mencionado.

- Bonito? - E sussurrando disse olhando ao redor - Eu vou matar Eriol como ocorreu?

- Oh, vamos lá! Eu sei que você não gosta de nada que tenha a ver com o dia de hoje, mas, pelo menos, admite que ele é um belo detalhe, e que talvez a "maldição" sim ele está quebrando

-Saku - disse, enquanto um forte rubor cobriu o rosto e um tique nos olhos fez a sua aparição - pode ser bonito, mas isso vai contra tudo o que eu gosto e contra o que eu acredito, a minha vai ser horrível ter que estar andando com todas essas coisas, meu namoro com Eriol não é um troféu nem a responsabilidade de ninguém, mas nós ... Onde Eriol? - Começando a procurá-lo entre os seus colegas de classe, enquanto alguém estava se aproximando deles.

-Boa Sakura manhã, Tomoyo bom dia - disse uma voz masculina atrás das meninas.

Reconhecendo a voz, sentiu cores castanhas, ele subiu para o seu rosto e imediatamente caiu de cabeça antes de se virar e tentando esconder o rubor que tomou conta dela.

Bom dia-Bu ... Syaoran-kun - Sakura disse baixinho

Mas a saudação matinal estava preso na garganta de Tomoyo para ver como seus amigos ficaram boquiabertos para o outro, era sempre o mesmo. Cada vez que tinha visto todo o mundo que desapareceu par de pombinhos, mas desta vez parecia mais imerso do que nunca ", talvez, é a data", pensou e decidiu cortar a cena cheia de pastéis e corações que apareceram na frente dela e começou a tonta.

-Syaoran Eriol você sabe onde? ... Syaoran?

Após dois minutos de ausência de sinais de vida (nem) ametista começou a se desesperar e passou a mão diante do rosto de seus amigos, mas eles ignoraram estoicamente, fazendo agitação Tomoyo terminou por Syaoran

- Syaoran!

- Huh ... O que ... o que Tomoyo?

E com uma enorme queda na cabeça continuou

"Gostaria de saber se você já viu Eriol

Eriol não veio à escola, disse hoje o castanho natural

- Wine Não? Mas, então, tudo o que o que é? - Presentes apontadores

Vendo o rosto ferido de seu amigo, Syaoran é forçado a prestar atenção às suas palavras e tentou tranquilizar a ametista

-Como eu venho dizendo sobre sua antipatia por Valentine decidiu não, pensando que iria cumprir a sua ameaça de não ir para a escola hoje

- Então por que você deixa todos os presentes para Tomoyo, Shoran? - Sakura deu um passo observando a decepção nos olhos de seu primo.

-É que ... Eriol não trouxe todos esses dons - Face Down - Quando eu cheguei tudo o que estava aqui e eu também pensei que era ele, mas há um tempo atrás eu liguei e perguntei se eu tivesse aparecido, quando eu disse que não, que eu em seguida, respondeu que não tinha nada a fazer aqui hoje, não mencionou qualquer presente ... Eu acho que as aulas são uma má desculpa para ir para a escola - terminou sarcasticamente

-Syaoran - Castanha vaiou perigosamente sobre o fazer arrepender o comentário de lado - Eu acho que Tomoyo não é para brincadeiras.

- Huh? Não, não se preocupe comigo, afinal, eu era o único que estava dizendo Eriol nem sequer piada, de uma forma que era lógico que isso aconteceu, eu parei para pensar sobre as coisas e estas são as conseqüências, em suma, não creio que eu não tenho nada a fazer aqui, disse hoje todos os presentes de tomar lugar e dando-lhes a Sakura, que viu o olhar em seu amigo não disse nada, então fui até a porta para vê-lo - afinal de contas Neste dia eu não deveria sequer levantar-se, mas parece que pelo menos você me deu tudo de ruim que tinha que acontecer.

No entanto, e contrariando o que tinha dito, para tentar sair da sala, bateu um enorme balão, derrubando-não muito decoro. Tomoyo só conseguiu piscar várias vezes e viu o balão, que foi carimbado com um cachos loiros menino gordinho com asas que seus ombros várias flechas com ponta em forma de coração e um sorriso inocente que ela não era convincente, no mínimo .

Cupido tinha que ser - murmurou franzindo a testa enquanto Syaoran viu quando ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la - por que você não me pergunto? - Rapidamente parou e balançou um pouco, em seguida, virar, encontrando o olhar indisfarçável desanimador e triste expressão de Sakura, que a obrigou a esconder sua frustração por trás de uma máscara de calma e sorriu - Eu estou bem, tudo isso é apenas parte do pacote do dia, se eu ir agora, antes que algo mais aconteça - disse de repente se virar como a espera para ser "satisfeito".

Era estranho, qualquer pessoa com um pouco de bom senso (e sorte naquela data) que correr e se esconder debaixo das cobertas, mas ela realmente queria ir olhar Eriol e acabar com sua repulsa para 14 de fevereiro, uma vez que dois tinham visto pela primeira vez tinha algo dentro de "click" e sabia que ele tinha sido espancado.

Colocar todo o valor que poderia ser partiu para a casa do seu namorado e incrivelmente não tinha quaisquer contratempos, as ruas estavam um pouco mais claro, porque era quinta-feira, não colidiu com ninguém, nenhum cão tentou morder, (XDD) estava tudo normal, mas estranhamente que em vez de dar mais confiança de que os nervos que pegá-la e sentir uma pontada lá dentro, correu os poucos metros para chegar em casa faltando o namorado dela.

Chegando na casa de olhos azuis, perguntou, quase sem fôlego, consulte Eriol, mas não estava em casa, como ele relatou, tinha ido visitar. Assim começou desajeitadamente agradecendo a carreira agora em sua casa, mas na chegada ...

- Oh, não! Bom dia para esquecer as chaves - disse antes de tocar repetidamente, nenhuma resposta - Por favor, por favor ... Agh! Esqueci-me que a mãe trabalhando até tarde, esperar um pouco para ver se ele Eriol antes de pedir as chaves para a mãe

Mais de meia hora mais tarde eo desanimado decidiu ir em busca de chaves para entrar em sua casa, ele sabia que tinha entretido para evitar Eriol chegou, mas estava começando a ficar frio e eu não queria esperar mais.

Ele caminhou lentamente para a obra de sua mãe, sem prestar atenção a tudo ao seu redor mais do que seus sapatos tinham de repente se tornam fascinante.

-Até que enfim! - Disse para enfrentar a enorme porta da empresa de brinquedos e chegando na recepção tentou sorrir, afinal de contas, ninguém estava a culpa para o seu dia horrível - Oi, eu vim ver Sonomi Daidouji por favor

-Boa tarde jovem - disse recebendo um sorriso caloroso que confortou um pouco, mas não por muito tempo - eu tenho medo Daidouji Sonomi saiu mais cedo hoje e não retornará até amanhã

-Sa ... saiu - disse desanimado - era há muito tempo?

-Um par de horas mais ou menos, bonito

-Eu entendo ... obrigado - conseguiu sussurrar como ela deixou lá.

...

Definitivamente aquele dia estava provando um pesadelo, agora eu sei o que fazer, não queria voltar para casa para descobrir que sua mãe ainda não tinha chegado, ele não poderia estragar o dia de Sakura pedindo ajuda, não sabia onde Eriol e o clima estava mudando tão drasticamente que parecia uma tempestade estava chegando, e que o cão que estava seguindo para um par de blocos parecem querer morder.

Por fim, ele decidiu ir para o parque e sentar pinguim nos balanços, observando os casais e concordando em não lamentar. Ele deve passar algumas horas lá, pelo menos até que sentiu a chuva fria começou a cair em seu rosto, ainda não se moveu até a determinação apareceu em seu belo rosto e levantou-se quando ele começou a andar.

- É suposto sentir miserável para um dia que viu Eriol, ou uma vez por ano que eu tropeçar e cair, porque eu não sou parte das pessoas que deixam as chaves de volta escondida debaixo de cada pote ou porque eu Estou de imersão?

-Eu me sentiria triste se tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo hoje - sussurro ouviu um velho homem que andou tão rápido quanto suas pernas cansadas pode levá-lo e cobrindo com um enorme guarda-chuvas coloridos.

- Eu não! - Disse de mãos solenemente e falando como se estivesse dando um discurso para o mundo - Hoje é um dia como qualquer outro, Sakura é certo absurdo maldições! Eu vou voltar para casa, a mãe já deve estar lá, eu vou tomar um longo banho quente, chamada Eriol, eu vou dormir cedo e esquecer este dia horrível finalmente termina.

Infelizmente para a ametista, as surpresas não terminaram e antes de atravessar a rua, um carro passou perto dela, que temendo que a água espirrada sujo (algo que não deveria importar se considerarmos que ele estava molhado, mas eu acho foi um reflexo para evitar constrangimento xDD) saltou para trás e acabou tropeçando e caindo em uma poça de lama, fazendo com que o velho riso franco ainda estava por perto ... Risada que não durou porque o carro chegou a absorver-lo e, em seguida, ele não pôde deixar de rir até doer meu estômago estava Tomoyo.

-Hahahaha acho que a justiça divina não existe.

-Hehe eu acho que se - admitiu o velho se aproximando dela envergonhada e cobriu-a com seu guarda-chuva - Quer me para acompanhá-lo menina em casa?

'Não se preocupe - disse ele sorrindo e levantando-se a lagoa em que ele ainda era - viver um par de quarteirões de distância e depois disso eu posso ir p ... - Não terminou a frase pegou a mão do homem envelhecido juntos Ela cobriu a boca.

Eu sei que não devemos acreditar em tais coisas, mas parece que não arriscar é melhor você não acha?

-Er ... bem - sorriu para a perspectiva de que, pelo menos, que o velho ia ajudar a parar a sua boca até você chegar em casa

-Ok, agora vamos lá, eu também vivem nas proximidades, então não é problema para acompanhar o contrário, você é um jovem muito raro e curioso, vai ser divertido andar com você

-Isso ... Eu vou tomar isso como um elogio - disse a ametista com uma grande queda na cabeça

A curta caminhada foi agradável graças à companhia do homem que ouviu suas aventuras do dia sem rir, a simpatia que naturalmente nasce entre eles era para que no momento em que chegaram à casa de Tomoyo e atuou como grandes amigos.

-As luzes estão apagadas, eu acho que minha mãe ainda está - disse recarregar a testa na porta, mas de repente senti foi em frente e caiu pela terceira vez hoje.

- Girl! - Gritou o homem velho que tenta se aproximar de levantar

Só então as luzes se acenderam e havia um grito uníssono: "Surpresa!" de todos os seus amigos congelou quando eles perceberam que a ametista estava no chão ... outra vez

Ele rapidamente abordado por uma jovem alta figura atlética, cabelo negro como a noite e olhos azuis emolduradas por um moderno óculos, que a tomou em seus braços e levou-a para o sofá sorrindo.

-Nunca vi você agir assim ...

- Meio sem jeito? - Ela sorriu constrangido

"Algo como princesa ... Happy Valentine - disse ele ternamente vendo olho e ganhando um pout da parte dela

-Você sabe que eu não gosto disso ...

-Eu sei, mas eu queria ser diferente, mas agora que eu vejo que eu não tenho certeza sobre ser tão relutantes em "má sorte"

- Você preparou tudo isso? - Sussurrou ternamente

-Todo mundo ajudou

-E os presentes que você me deu na sala de estar - ele ouviu a voz de Sakura - eram de todos nós, mas eu poderia dizer que ele não queria estragar a festa surpresa

- Você sabia! - Ametista ofendido falsamente afirmado

-Todos sabiam - disse sua mãe chegando e sentando-se ao lado dela enquanto ele a abraçava - encontramos uma boa maneira de compensar todos os anos ruins - agora a dar-lhe um banho rápido e mudar ou você pegar um resfriado, você está molhada

- Soaked? - De repente, lembrando-se repetiu seu novo amigo, mas quando me virei para ver onde ele estava, ele percebeu que vários de seus amigos já tinha passado, tinha sido dada uma toalha para secar e uma bebida tudo em ordem, o Jovem foi tomar banho e mudar.

Quando baixou, a parte inferior da escada esperando por ela e seu namorado. Ela apenas sorriu quando ele estendeu a mão e levou-a para o jardim, em silêncio, para que outros não notar, mas todo mundo estava se divertindo muito para perceber. Uma vez no jardim, ele a abraçou.

-Desculpe, eu não estava lá com você

"Você está aqui - sussurrou ela, escondendo o rosto em seu peito

- O que você pensa, você se sentir melhor sobre o Dia dos Namorados? - Disse a inocência de olhos azuis

- O que você acha? - Ela disse que ela ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e fez um pout

"Eu acho que ... você é um" amargosa ", nesta data, e eu vou ter que lhe dar pelo menos 5 anos de maravilhoso 14 de fevereiro para esquecer sua" maldição

- Amargosa, o que é isso?

-Uma palavra ... - Um encolher de ombros - define perfeitamente nos dias de hoje né?

-Sim, é claro, para você é ... - e não pudesse protestar ainda mais como ele carinhosamente cobriu seus lábios com os dele enquanto ele segurou-a firmemente

-Eu te amo Tomoyo

-Eu te amo Eriol

-Happy Valentine - ele sorriu para a testa ligeiramente franzindo a testa e, em seguida, esboçar um sorriso terno


End file.
